Switching regulators can be fabricated at least partially with integrated circuit techniques. Specifically, for some switching regulators, the power switch portion has been fabricated in an integrated circuit chip with wire bond packaging (in which wires extend from the sides of the chip to the package, and the package has leads that are configured to be soldered to a printed circuit board). Unfortunately, one problem with wire bonds is that they have large parasitic inductance and resistance. More recently, for some switching regulators, the power switch portion has been fabricated in an integrated circuit chip with flip chip packaging (in which solder bumps are placed on the top surface of the chip, and the chip is mounted upside down with the solder bumps connected directly to a printed circuit board or to a package).